powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Kirino Asano
Kirino Asano, also known as the dōjinshi Nana, is a friend of Sherria Amicus, she is recognized to be the strongest solider from the JSDF and Black Witches. She is the campus therapist and graduation counselor at Destiny Military Academy and she is the wielder of the legendary Nox Nyctores. She is also the teacher that presides over the detention room. She is also one of the staff-advisors of the Kawaii Five-0. She has a tremendously monumental rack, the largest bust in the Imouto-Verse, which perversely attracts all male students' (and some female students') attention and the envy of a few girls around her. Despite this, Kirino is surprisingly still a virgin even with her nubile figure. Background Appearance An impeccable beauty, Kirino is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair with dark forest green eyes and the face of a goddess with amazonian height. She has a slender, but really curvy figure and gargantuan breasts. She currently has a K cup bust that rivals most succubi and half-demons. Her eyes start to glow whenever she uses her Gravity Magic. Kirino's primary and common attire consists of her wearing a tight, sleeveless white button-up shirt which she keeps the top unbuttoned due to her huge rack, revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a short black skirt. The aforementioned short skirt does have a tendency to ride up on her whenever she stretches or bends over, in which case she is typically seen wearing black panties with black sheer stockings. Matching her slight immodest behavior, Kirino typically wears very revealing clothing, like swimsuits that are a simple sling bikini which is thin enough to reveal her nipples. With her buxom busty and voluptuous body among all women in the Imouto-Verse, Kirino is obviously become a fantasy subject to all the male figures in the academy. According to the information that Chelia and Maria dug up about her, Kirino had already developed large breasts by the time she was 11 in elementary school. She has a very large bust that is even larger than both Megan's and Éclair's and when she is home alone, she usually wears only simple underwear consisting of short shorts and an undershirt. Personality Kirino is very laid back, caring and extremely kind with all the students and all the school staff, whom girls go to for relationship advisement and guys go to for private tutoring and morale support. She is a naively immodest person (i.e. a clothing klutz) when situations arise. Despite her appearance Kirino has never had a relationship and is still a virgin, and is in no hurry to change that fact about herself; she wants a relationship, but is very dense and can't tell when somebody likes her. She also enjoys wearing various cosplay costumes. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing and writing mangas and the like. She is willing to put in an intense amount of work when it comes to creating her own and finds the act of ruining other hard work for their own selfish pleasure to be absolutely unforgivable. Powers Graviton Magic- A type of Magic which grants Kirino control over gravity, allowing her to manipulate it at her advantage in a number of ways. She is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around her with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Kirino is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This Magic is powerful enough for Kirino to shake the whole Black Witch airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of her hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from her body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with her. Other Abilities Expert Swordsmanship- kirino is a deadly swordswoman with her equally deadly magical Nox Nyctores. Enhanced Beauty- Young Asano females are known to be very beautiful. Many compare their beauty to be on par with the Four Beauties. Shundō- A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Enhanced Athleticism- Even without her Nightmare Form, Kirino's infusion with Demon blood and extensive training have made her a "super athlete" with speed and agility that no normal human could hope to match. Trivia *While Kirino usually wears only one set of clothes, she possesses several different kinds of underwear. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet